


L'appel du Vide

by 2Bmadeofglass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fem character cause I'm boring lol, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, No Beta, Pre-Lesson 16, Reference to suicial thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Bmadeofglass/pseuds/2Bmadeofglass
Summary: L'appel du Vide (French): The call of the void.While Yulia always loved heights, the fall always scared her. And when she knew that she was falling for a certain Grimm-loving demon, she needed to go somewhere up high to think.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	L'appel du Vide

Ever since she was little, Yulia always loved heights. She’d climb trees, jungle gyms, whatever she could climb. Little knees scraped up with little cuts, callouses built up on her little palms. Once, she even found a way to access the roof of her childhood church. Once service was over, she’d sneak away with her lunch to eat on the roof, her little legs dangling off the edge as her thighs burned on the sun-soaked tiles. An older woman who was going home early spotted her and screamed in fright, making Yulia drop her food to the faraway ground. She was okay in the end, but her parents gave her the scolding of a lifetime, something her brother always teased her about.

Even as she got older and yelled at until her parents gave up on trying to control their daughter she never stopped. She even joined her high school’s gymnastics team at her parents’ insistence for her to get her heights-adrenaline kick in safely. Not that that stopped her from sneaking out onto the house’s roof on quiet nights when the inside of her head was too loud.

Her first apartment was on the fourth floor with a balcony that had barely-there railings, Yulia was free to slip her legs between the bars and stare up into the night sky. There was always something that called her to the void. And if some days the call was louder than usual, that was between her and the void. 

Then, she was pulled into Devildom for an exchange program, where she learned that demons and angels are apparently a real thing. Oh, rest her mother’s soul, probably having a grand ol’ time up in heaven. The first few months were fine, albeit busy with her trying to find stability amidst the chaos of the brothers and adjusting to taking classes again. But, Mammon was great, despite his rather cute habit of roping her into his get-money-quick schemes. Somehow, he reminded Yulia of her ex-girlfriend, Eva. A whirlwind of a woman, never standing still, never quiet about her emotions, and a general love for shiny things, something that Yulia teased her about calling her “her dear magpie.” Mammon is nothing like Eva was, but his greed definitely made Yulia slightly nostalgic, and maybe a bit infatuated with him. It wasn’t fair to him that she made that comparison when he was his own person--demon. As she spent more and more time in Devildom, not only did her relationships with the brothers improve, her infatuation actually grew into something more, something that made Yulia love Mammon as himself.

It was after the trip to London to lift Lucifer’s and Satan’s curse that she realized she loved Mammon. While it wasn’t a big shock, she still felt like she needed to go somewhere to collect her thoughts. She was sure that there was roof access somewhere in the attic, but with it being the middle of the night, Lucifer could probably catch her and she kinda didn’t want to see anyone. She definitely did not want to walk or talk with Belphagor about her crush on his brother.

Pulling a hoodie over her tank top, she went out into her room’s balcony and looked up at the overhang. One one hand, she could just lean on the railing and think like a normal human, but that’s boring. She could probably make it onto the roof if she jumped from the concrete post anchoring the railing. Nodding to herself, and stuffing her D.D.D. into the waistband of the yoga pants she stole from Asmo to use as pajamas, she hoists herself up onto the surprisingly wide post. Standing upright, she hesitates on launching onto the roof and turns sound to face the sprawling nightscape of Devildom. It’s beautiful, she can’t help but think. The bright lights blur together in a mess of color and while she can’t hear it, she can imagine the cacophony of noise as demons enjoy the night. It’s so different from her apartment view, yet so similar that she can’t help but feel a tad homesick. At the thought of home, Yulia feels her heart crawl up her throat. Does her family know where she is? Is her brother worried about her? Or is he not concerned at all? They are both adults after all. Shit, she misses her family. Yulia crouches down on the post. Tears slide down her cheeks as she quietly cries. Shit, shit, shit. She misses the sun, the rain, her friends, her family. 

She stays crouched down until her legs tingle with pins and needles. Wiping some tears off her face, she shifts so she can sit more comfortably when her balcony door slams open, causing her to stumble forwards. Her foot slips off the post as she falls toward the far grounds below.

“Yulia!” A familiar voice yells and grabs her arm. Her face scapes down the post and she hisses at the pain. Looking up, Yulia meets Mammon’s panicked face. “What the hell do you think you are doing?” He half-shrieks as he pulls her back onto her balcony. Tsking at the blood on her cheek, he drags her into her room and sets her on her bed as he goes into her bathroom to find the medkit. Oh. Oh! She stares as Mammon scolds her from as he applies some cream to her cheek.

“What were ya even doing up there dumbass? Were you trying to get yourself killed or something?” Despite his rightfully angry voice, Yulia can see the concern in his blue eyes as he places a plaster on her scrape. “Well?”

Yulia hums a bit and takes one of Mammon’s hands into her own. Mammon yelps in surprise, but she ignores it in favor of tracing shapes into his palm. “I was going to climb onto the roof to think but got kinda caught up in homesickness.” 

Slowly, she leans forward and rests her forehead onto Mammon’s. Still drawing on his palm with her nail, Yulia doesn’t meet his shocked gaze. “Thing is Mammon, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.” She hears his breath hitch but continues. “At first, I thought I was projecting some feelings I had left from an ex of mine, but I guess I wasn’t.” 

“I love you Mammon.” 

She looks up and meets his blue eyes. By god, he’s beautiful. His eyes flit down to her lips and she gives a slight nod. Hesitantly, slowly, their faces tilt towards each other and their lips touch lightly before Mammon sheds off any hesitancy and pulls her in for a proper kiss. His hand that was in her’s cup Yulia’s cheek. Lips moving in tandem for what felt like forever before the two separate for air. Holy shit, his lips are-

“..Soft,” mutters Mammon as he touches his lips with his free hand. Yulia doesn’t respond, rather leans into the hand still on her cheek. His face shifts from something quiet into the cocky grin that Yulia loves. “Well, how does it feel to kiss the Great Mammon? Bet it’s better than some dumb human huh.”

Yulia huffs out a small laugh before smiling. “I don’t know, I might need more to tell.”

His smile grows and pulls her in for another kiss. “I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am, stopped at 6 and slept. Finished this with like 5 minutes before I had to go to work lol.
> 
> EDIT 9/9/2020: Just fixed up some grammar and spelling.


End file.
